


I'll protect you anyway

by astimegoesby



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astimegoesby/pseuds/astimegoesby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall out from the letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll protect you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene of how i'd like the fall out of the letter to play out.

‘Come on Aaron just talk to me.’ 

Aaron had his back to Robert and Robert knew he had to thread carefully. He could see Aaron clenching his fist, trying to stop himself from lashing out.  
‘The letter was mine, it was none of your business Robert.’ Aaron shouted as he turned and pointed at Robert. 

‘You’re trying to move on from all of this Aaron you said it yourself you wanted him out of your life for good, reading that letter was only going to set you back.’

‘And how do you know I wouldn’t have just did exactly what you did and burned the letter?’

‘Would you have?’

‘I don’t know. I’ll never know now though, will I?’

‘That’s exactly what I was trying to protect you from Aaron, having to make the choice.’

‘I don’t need you to protect me.’ Aaron spat. 

‘I don’t care if you don’t need me to, I’m going to anyway. I had to watch you lie in a hospital bed, half dead because he had just come back into your life. You’ve just went through hell the last couple of months because of him. I’m sorry Aaron but I’m not going to stand around and do nothing when I see him trying to get to you.’ Robert explained.

‘You said I was strong, but you didn’t think I could have handled a letter from him?’ Aaron said as tears began to pool in his eyes. Robert took a step closer to Aaron but maintained some distance between them.

‘I meant what I said and I think you could handle anything that man throws at you. I didn’t give you the letter because it was just another way for him to get inside your head. You could have handled the letter, I just didn’t want you to have to handle it.’ Robert said as Aaron took a step towards him. Robert wanted to reach out and pull Aaron towards him but he knew he had to wait for Aaron to close the distance between them.

‘Maybe I made a mistake Aaron, I’m not perfect. I did what I thought was right and yeah I made the wrong choice in not telling you but I did it to protect you.’ 

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘It’s just… when he asked me if I had read the letter and I didn’t know anything about it, I felt like he had something over me and I hated that.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Robert sighed hating that Gordon had still managed to get inside Aaron’s head even though Robert had intercepted the letter.

‘It’s okay and thank you, I know you were just looking out for me.’ Aaron closed the distance between the pair and wrapped his arms around Robert and buried his face in his neck. Robert breathed out a sigh of relief as he pulled Aaron in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Aaron has a right to be angry at Robert for keeping the letter from him but I also think that Robert did it for no other reason other than to protect Aaron, so i'm hoping we see Aaron understand this on ED.


End file.
